Drinking Scared
by Cartoonny
Summary: Since Shen's attack on Gongmen City, everyone notices Tigress starts acting really strange, and no one knows why. Po's about to find out, getting left alone with her in the Palace while the others go on a quest. Songfic. Sober by P!nk. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

It was a year and a half after me and the Five took down Shen and his army. A year and a half after I was almost taken away from the few people I could actually call my friends. Right now, I'm at the Jade Palace, alone… Well, not _entirely_ alone. Tigress is here, too. She'd been a tad bit messed up ever since Shen was defeated.

She had started to laugh at every single joke that me, Monkey, and Mantis would tell, and really loudly, too. And she always wanted to have either me or Viper as company; me whenever she could get me to stay with her, and Viper any other time.

Lately, I had noticed, she was always extremely tired in the morning, and sometimes she'd even be really late for training if she even showed up at all. The Five and I knew there was something wrong. Master Shifu definitely noticed how his adopted daughter was acting, and was becoming increasingly disturbed with it.

So, when a possible mission turned up, he took the other four members of the Furious Five and set out, telling me and Tigress he'd be back in a week.

He had told me before he left to 'make sure Tigress's problem was solved when he got back.' Why he left me with the job, I had no clue. Maybe because I was the only one able to get to her nowadays, I couldn't tell.

Right now, Tigress and I had both turned in for the night. She really wasn't herself, and it was time I found out why. Since she didn't want to be alone for even a minute, she pleaded for me to sleep in her room with her. I didn't really think it was a good idea at the time, but we _were_ alone, so I doubt it'd be a bother. Wait, what am I thinking?

Anyway, I had brought over my futon and laid it down across the room from her. Then, when I finally thought she was asleep, I began to rummage through her room.

'Lucky thing she's a heavy sleeper now,' I thought to myself, finding a half empty whiskey bottle on the top shelf in her closet, and a few more empty ones on the floor by my feet.

'Great… she's becoming an alcoholic. Well, I guess it's my job to try and stop her from giving herself alcohol poisoning, because judging from how much whiskey she's downed, it's got to be a big problem in her system now.' Then, a bone-chilling wind rushed through the thin rice paper door, making me accidentally kick one of the empty bottles, causing a loud clacking from the bottles to ring out in the room.

Tigress wrestled around in her futon, but didn't wake up. I sighed a big sigh of relief, but a moment too soon. Just then, my best friend bolted up from her sleep, screaming.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I jumped, clearly startled. I replaced the whiskey bottle and quickly rushed over to the tiger, kneeling beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Tigress?" I had asked.

"Shen… Shen's cannons… Blasted you… th-through... the wall… I, tho-thought, you d-died…." She mumbled out, tears forming in her eyes. "Then… He…. Shot… me…. And... I died, too…"

My heart stopped cold: 'Not good.' I thought. I took one of her paws in my own, and wrapped my other arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry… I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare, that's all. We're both still alive…" I whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her head was buried in the crook of my neck, tears dampening my fur.

I let her cry, knowing it would help her relax, plus I felt comfortable in this position, just kneeling beside her, wrapped up in a hug. I took my free paw and lightly brushed it up and down her back, never going too low or too high, shushing her soothingly. She slowly quieted down, and soon she was actually purring into my neck.

"So, you feel better now?" I asked, breaking the hug. Tigress didn't respond, only wrapped herself back around me.

"No…. Still scared." She mumbled into my ear as a few more tears hit my neck. She settled herself just enough that she wasn't on top of me, but I was supporting most of her weight. I went back to rubbing her back, and I soon felt her throat rumbling slightly. I guessed she was either snoring lightly or purring, possibly both. I laid her down, and upon quickly weighing pros and cons, slumped down beside her. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep with my lovely, scared tiger in my arms.

"Hmm?"

I woke up to the feel of padded fingers tapping on my shoulder. I rolled over to look at Tigress. The room was still rather dark; I figured it was about three or four in the morning, give or take a few minutes. "What's wrong?" I mumbled.

"I, uhm… need a favor, Po…" she whispered. I looked at her, concerned. There was clearly distress in her voice, but from what I had no clue in China. "What is it?" I responded, willing to help her since I knew she began to develop a drinking problem over the past few weeks.

"Uh… Well, I need a massage…" she mumbled, barely loud enough for me to understand her.

"Err… What do you mean, Tigress?" I asked, slightly confused.

"My... lower back….. It's kinda sore from meditating…." She mumbled, rolling over. "But you can do my whole back if it makes it any less… of a problem…" I heard my best friend add.

"Well, I'll need the back of your vest undone to get to the…." I started, faltering as I saw Tigress moving her paws up to the center of her back to quickly undo the knots in the strings of her vest. She pulled the fabric out from around her back, letting it lie underneath her body, and I quickly shut up.

"Where should I start, Tigress?" I asked quietly. "Anywhere," she mumbled. Since I wasn't given any order on where to start, my paws began to work her shoulder blades. Slowly working my way around her back, I heard a small series of soft moans escape her as I went lower. Just to see how she'd react, I poked my troubled tiger in the side with one of my claws. Tigress jumped, naturally, yelping. And when she did, she sprang up to her haunches, forgetting her vest on the floor. Facing me, she asked, "What was that for?"

"For quite a few reasons, Tigress. 1: to see your reaction. 2. for the wake-up call." I replied, moving closer to her. "And 3: to give you a hug without anything in the way." I added, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. The feeling of her fur on mine made the skin on the back of my neck crawl with 'goose bumps.'

"Do you feel any better now, Kitten?" I asked, testing the waters with her pet name I had for her.

Tigress melted into the hug and squirmed a little, purring quietly in my ear. "The name fits…" she whispered, drifting back off to sleep.

'Phew. Maybe now I can get a few solid hours of sleep.' I thought, laying her back down on her vest, belly down. I wrapped the vest back around her and tied it up, just in case she was hung over when she next woke up and was clueless of the night before. Then, I crawled over to my own futon and fell asleep, sleeping for what I hoped to be at least another 4 to 5 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this here's really just a part of what I hope to have for this chapter, but I figured I'd post it now since I have the chance to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Tigress' POV  
><strong>

'Ugh, what the heck happened?'

That was something along the lines of my first thought when I woke up. Almost immediately, my head was pounding. That was probably what set off that first thought.

Then came the gong.

_**BWWAAAANNNNNNGG!**_

Obviously, my paws were automatically clamped to the sides of my head, trying futilely to keep that horrendous pulsing headache from spreading or getting any worse. As one would guess, though, it didn't work.

Looking back, what I did next was probably the stupidest thing I did all morning: opening my eyes. The sunlight was pouring into my room and right on me.  
>Jumping back, I quickly stood up rubbing my head trying to ease the pain.<p>

I must have made quite a racket or something, because soon I heard a series of footsteps. They were soft, but I could tell that there was definitely weight under them so it was close to a dead giveaway that it was Po. Then again, he _was_ the only other person in the Palace with me...

Wait.

The ONLY other person in the Palace?

And we slept _in the same room_ last night?

That got my head reeling. Before I knew it I was dizzier than ever and had Po's big, fuzzy, burly arms wrapped around my body, holding me up. Then, his voice was in my ear, soft and sweet with his warm breath tickling my fur.

"Good morning, Ti."

My mind may have been swirling, but I could still feel my entire body start to sear from blushing as much as I was.

I managed a barely audible murmur. Now, whether it was in complaint from the headache or content from him holding me so close to him as gently as he was, I wasn't sure.

I was still dizzy, so I did the only thing available to me that I wouldn't fall trying to do: hug him back.

With my face buried in the crook of his neck, the blushed dissipated, and my arms wrapped lazily around his neck, I finally spoke; "Mmmm... Mornin'..."


	3. Author Note! Not an Update! OUTRAGE!

So, yeah... It's not an update, sadly. But, I got bored earlier and decided to look at my one (still, sadly) ongoing story, and well, I didn't know i had fans haha so yeah... I'm thinking very seriously about trying to write up a chapter of Drinking Scared sometime in the next week or so... If anyone still wants this story to get continued, PM or post in the reviews about what you want to see more of? Aside from updates themselves...? I know, I haven't done anything with this in such a long time, but I kinda wanna finish it now...


End file.
